Cops and Robber
by SparkUpMagic
Summary: Not great with summaries. Scott Lenti is the most wanted criminal at the moment and his two counterparts are second priority. The dectective and police force are working together. Jaime is still a rookie and looking for a bigger assignment. Klaire isn't exactly a lead but her appearence is mysterious. Danny disagrees with Jaime helping on this one until he notices Jaime is helpful.
1. Chapter 1

****Little bit of a prologue in the beginning, starts on Chapter 1 ends on Chapter 14****

Klaire Emma Wilson walked downstairs into the kitchen. She went over to the fridge and noticed a sticky note.

"Of course" Klaire answered.

"Then you're good" Scott said.

"Just good?" Klaire asked.

"Not in the mood, just get into the car!" Scott ordered and stomped out, slamming the door.

"Oh, Scott" Klaire muttered with a sigh. Scott, the love of her life. To Klaire, Scott was extremely handsome. His copper hair was in a comb over and he was wearing a jet black business suit. She walked out of the house and got into the passenger seat of the black mustang. Scott cleared his throat.

"What?" Klaire asked.

"What have I told you?" Scott asked.

"About?" Klaire asked.

"Get into the trunk" Scott complained.

"But I'm wearing heels! Besides, I don't want to get into the trunk!" Klaire pointed out.

"Then walk!" Scott ordered.

"I don't want to-" Klaire started to whine.

"Klaire, I don't have time for this!" Scott yelled and pushed Klaire out of the car.

"It's an hour walk!" Klaire yelled as he closed the door and sped off. Scott walked into the Rocky Cabin Hotel. Everyone greeted him with cheers and hugs.

"Where's she?" Landon asked. Landon Lamall, Scott's business partner and a large, tall, thick man with spiky copper hair.

"She's walking" Scott answered.

"It's freezing, she could trip on the snow" Landon pointed out.

"She wouldn't get in the trunk, would she?" Truman guessed. Truman Lamall, his other business partner was a frail, skinny man and his jet black hair was in a comb over, had a neat, thick beard and was usually drunk.

"Nope but what does it matter to you, do you actually like her now?" Scott asked.

"No, of course not!' Landon answered.

"She's hot" Truman muttered with a smile.

"But what are you going to say if she walks in blue with a scrapped knee or something like that?" Landon asked.

"She better not!" Scott insisted.

"Such beauty, no brains" Truman muttered.

"Such a shame" Landon agreed.

"Alright, let's go inside, she'll be here soon" Scott suggested.

"Alright" the two agreed. Klaire walked into the Log Cabin Hotel, shivering and a bit blue. She walked over to the giant, stone fireplace; enough room for a person or two in there. She smiled at the fireplace, this reminded her of the one they had at home. Scott walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. Her smile disappeared.

"You're blue!" Scott tensely complained.

"I hate you!" Klaire sniffled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, baby, no, you don't" Scott sweetly disagreed. He kissed her cheek and wiped her tears. Truman and Landon walked over.

"Keith Mentall and his wife, Gina want to have a chat with you" Truman informed Scott.

"Oh, okay" Scott agreed, letting go of Klaire. Klaire started to use her sympathy tears. For some reason, Scott couldn't leave her side and did whatever she wanted him to do when she used tears. He turned back to Klaire with a sad expression.

"Dude, don't!" Landon complained.

"Bring them over" Scott said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Drink

"But-" Truman said.

"Bring them over!" Scott insisted.

"Fine" Truman agreed, going with Landon to get the Mentall's. Scott wrapped his arms around her, their hands twinning but then real tears started to leak out and Klaire didn't know how to stop real tears.

"Klaire, sweetheart, baby…you know how I feel about you. Keith and Gina are coming over, he is very successful and very rich. Do you want to tell them why you're crying?" Scott asked and Klaire shook her head, "Of course not, so please just stop crying". He kissed her cheek. She nodded and wiped her tears.

"Good" Scott said and kissed her cheek once more. The couple walked over.

"Scott" Keith called. Keith was a fit seventy year old man with graying hair and olive black eyes.

"There he is, the devoted family man" Keith cheered.

"Well, actually, husband for now. We're still trying" Scott lied.

"Oh, my mistake" Keith apologized. Nicky noticed Klaire's red eyes and slightly blue skin.

"We didn't mean to strike a nerve or anything like that" Nicky added. Klaire dismissed it with a wave of her hand and then wiped a few escaped tears. Scott kissed Klaire's cheek and turned her into him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You must really love her" Nicky said with a smile.

"How can you not love this amazingly talented, beautiful woman? It's impossible not to" Scott smiled down at her and kissed her head.

"I have a few friends here that want to cash in on the deal" Keith informed Scott.

"Really?" Scott asked.

"But they want to hear the plan first" Keith added.

"Of course" Scott muttered, his smile disappearing for a few seconds.

"You can even bring her along" Keith suggested.

"No, thanks. Landon and Truman will stay with her" Scott quickly decided.

"What?" Landon asked.

"Why us?" Truman complained.

"Because" Scott answered, a hint of anger in his voice. He moved Klaire to Truman, who moved her to Landon, who moved her back to Truman, who moved her back to Landon as Scott walked off with the Mentall.

"Klaire, stop crying!" Landon ordered.

"Maybe Klaire would like a drink" Truman suggested.

"A drink" Landon asked, confused as what Truman plan's was.

"Yes, a special drink that could shut her up" Truman explained.

"Yes, a drink" Landon agreed.

"Alright" Truman said and walked off.

"Stop crying!" Landon complained.

"Wrap it up" Truman muttered as he walked by Scott.

"Why?" Scott muttered but it was too late. Truman had already walked off. Scott turned back to the potential investors, the smile back on his face. Truman went back over to Landon and Klaire with a drink.

"Here Klaire, drink this. It'll make you feel better" Truman lied, holding out the drink. She stared at the glass and then him, her eyes wet with tears.

"Really?" Klaire asked.

"Yeah" Truman answered. She grabbed the glass and drained it, handing it back to Truman.

"Thanks" Klaire muttered.

"Now go find Scott and tell him how much you love him" Landon said.

"Okay" Klaire agreed. She went over to Scott and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned up and kissed him. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

"That's his wife, Klaire" Keith introduced Klaire.

"I love you" Klaire lowly said.

"I love you too" Scott responded and Klaire smiled. Scott looked back up at the potential investors.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Scott asked, turning her around to face them.

"Indeed" they agreed.

"Wrap it up" Truman repeated, walking over.

"Why?" Scott asked. Then, Klaire's eyes slightly drooped and she was suddenly a lot heavier since all her weigh was put on Scott. Luckily, only they noticed.

"What did you do to her?" Scott asked.

"I just…I gave her a special drink" Truman answered.

"A special drink?" Scott asked.

"He told me it would just make her shut up and stop crying" Landon saved himself.

"It was supposed to do just that but I guess I put too much in" Truman muttered.

"Too much of what?" Scott asked.

"Gentlemen, is something wrong?" a potential investor asked.

"No, of course not" Scott answered and turned Klaire sideways so she could lean on him.

"Klaire seems tired" Keith noticed.

"Oh no, she's fine" Scott disagreed.

"Come to think of it, I'm a bit tired, to. It's almost one forty and after that I don't last long" Gina said.

"So, just us guys?" Scott asked.

"Sure" Landon and Scott answered.

"Not you two!" Scott snapped at them.

"Actually, I promised my wife I'd be home, minutes ago" one of them said and the others agreed.

"But what about the deal?" Scott asked.

"We'll think about it" he said and the investors walked off. When Scott and Klaire got into the car, he locked the doors.

"Aw, come on, man" Truman complained. Scott rolled down the windows.

"Start walking!" Scott ordered.

"What?" Landon asked.

"You're walking home!" Scott insisted.

"Why?" Truman asked.

"You messed up; I almost had them as partners for the deal!" Scott complained.

"She's the one who fell asleep" Truman pointed out.

"Because she drank the drink you gave her!" Scott reminded them.

"Why doesn't she walk then?" Landon asked.

"She's sleeping" Scot answered.

"You wouldn't be that night to us if we were sleeping" Landon complained.

"She's hot, you're not" Scott answered. He rolled up the window and sped off. When Klaire woke up, she expected to be out on the street, around the street or worse. She took a minute before opening her eyes and seeing where she had been left but instead she was in Scott's lap, his arms around her on the couch, next to the fire.

"Morning" Scott greeted her warmly, hugged her and kissed her. Klaire stared at him, a bit frightened.

"Scott, you're not mad are you, are you?" Klaire asked.

"Not at you" Scott answered.

"You didn't get the deal, did you?" Klaire guessed. Everything was still a bit fuzzy, she couldn't remember what had happened after that drink.

"No" Scott answered.

"Oh, Scott, I'm sorry. I wish I could help" Klaire told him.

"I know you do" Scott said and kissed her. Truman and Landon walked into the living room and glared at Klaire. The phone rang and Klaire answered it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Call

"Hello?" Klaire asked.

"Klaire, just the wife I wanted to talk to" Gina cheered.

"Me?" Klaire asked, kind of amazed and a bit confused.

"Yes, you. There's a wife party, wives only and it's at my house, nine p.m. sharp" Gina informed her.

"What do the husbands do?" Klaire asked.

"Stay home or gather back at the Hotel for drinks and just…battle it out, for fun" Gina answered.

"So, what do we do?" Klaire asked.

"We talk, just small talk about ourselves but I guarantee you my parties are always a hoot and a holler" Nick promised.

"Well, that sounds wonderful but-…" Klaire tried to think of a way to get out of this.

"You can help your husband" Gina added.

"How?" Klaire asked.

"You see, the reason the guys won't agree is because they need their wives to agree to. Once they agree, they tell their husbands, who go back to your husband and pay the price" Gina explained.

"They pay? Just like that, no questioning?" Klaire asked, confused.

"Yes! You see, in our group, which is extremely large group, the wives are in charge, and they dominate. Amazing, isn't it?" Gina asked.

"Yes, it is" Klaire agreed.

"Anyway, we always love to meet the new wives and you're still the newest. We're just ecstatic to see you" Nicky cheerfully said.

"But you've already met me" Klaire remembered, confused.

"Yeah but you're so silent and reserved and kind of a pushover. We want to know the real you, that is the real you" Gina explained.

"I'm not a push over" Klaire defensively disagreed.

"Oh dear" Gina muttered. Klaire didn't say anything.

"So, are you coming?" Gina asked, full of hope. Klaire looked over at Scott, who glared at her, nodding.

"Yeah, I'll be there" Klaire agreed.

"Perfect, dress formal, nice ball gown!" she ordered.

"Okay" Klaire agreed.

"Bye, see you soon" Gina said and hung up. Klaire hung up the phone and Scott kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4: Party or Disaster

She walked into the Mentall's ballroom at nine. She looked very elegant and classy floor length, one shoulder, and deep sea evening gown. The thick, bejeweled, right side strap started out the dress which underneath her arm and went down to reveal a bit more of half her back. For a waist, the dress flowed down to the floor, covering her diamond, white chocolate stilettos. Her hair was in braided updo bun with her bangs pulled back into a bun.

"You're here!" Nicky cheered, her mahogany brown hair was in a bun, showing off her caramel brown eyes. Gina looked stunning in her floor length black dress with three lines of white diamonds that seemed to wrap around her stomach showcasing her curves and her diamond earrings sparkled in the light of the large chandelier.

"Whoa!" Klaire muttered.

"You look beautiful" Gina complimented her.

"Thank you but you look better" Klaire said.

"Oh, darling, you're too nice" Gina responded. She grabbed Klaire's hand.

"There are some wives dying to meet the baby!" Gina told her, pulling her into the ballroom. The gold walls and exquisite wood decorations with the layout of the ballroom reminded her of Beauty and the Beast's ballroom but the chandelier was just a bit bigger.

"Karen, meet Heather, Celina and Lindy" Nicky introduced them.

"Klaire" Klaire corrected her.

"Excuse me?" Nicky asked.

"My name is Klaire, not Karen" Klaire reminded her.

"Oh, silly me, how could I forget!" Nicky muttered with a slight chuckle.

"Scott's your husband, right?" Chelsea asked. Chelsea looked like a model in her bedazzled fire red dress that matched her fire red mane of hair and fire red high heels and her green eyes radiated. She was the tallest of all wives and Klaire was the shortest.

"Oh wow, he's so hot!" Celina muttered with a smile. The other ladies smiled in agreement.

"I know! I'm not one to dig into the play-pen but if he was in there, I'd jump right in and things would happen!" Lindy agreed with a lustful expression.

"So, Klaire's, how are things in the night time?" Chelsea asked. Klaire didn't respond.

"Not good is it? I wonder what Scott would say" Chelsea asked.

"You're nightlife is amazing...isn't it?" Nicky asked, very confused and a bit astounded.

"Look, you're husband's hot but you have things to work on. Anyway, I'll get my husband to invest in this deal but only because your husband is hot" Chelsea told her with a glare and then walked off.

"So, what about you two?" Nicky asked, trying to keep the attention off Klaire, who was looking down, uncomfortably.

"I'll have to think about it" Lindy answered after a minute of thought.

"Yeah, me too, sorry" Celina apologized before following Lindy away from Klaire. Klaire sighed.

"Those ladies were tough. Why don't we move to the easier potential clients?" Gina cheerfully asked. Klaire sighed again and shook her head.

"Especially Chelsea" Gina added.

"No, thank you" Klaire muttered. She went outside and looked around. The Mentall's had one of those fancy, giant yards with gates on both ends, solid gold gates with their initials and a road that curved close to the house and back out. Klaire stood there, letting the tears fall. Forty-five minutes later, Gina walked out to check on Klaire, who was freezing.

"Klaire, you must be freezing!" Gina exclaimed.

"No, I'm fine" Klaire lied.

"Come back inside" Gina suggested.

"I'm going home" Klaire told her.

"Okay, where's your ride? Who's picking you up?" Gina asked a bit saddened.

"He's late" Klaire muttered.

"Who?" Gina asked, looking around.

"Scott" Klaire answered.

"Oh" Gina muttered.

"I'm going home" Klaire decided.

"You're walking?" Gina asked.

"I'm walking" Klaire answered.

"But you can't, it's freezing!" Gina pointed out.

"I'll be fine…thank you for inviting me to this wonderful party, even if it didn't go so great" Klaire thanked her before walking off. After almost an hour of walking the wrong way and turning around, she found her way back to the house. She stopped at the door with a mental groan, remembering she didn't have a key. She was freezing and blue and had no way to get inside. She looked up at the sky; the stars had disappeared and the sky was now a light, powdery blue color.


	5. Chapter 5: Lies and Investments

Klaire went to ring the doorbell but Chelsea opened the door, accompanied by Scott, who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, well…hello, Klaire" Chelsea greeted her warmly.

"What are you doing here?" Klaire asked.

"Well, I know I agreed my husband's part on the deal but since us wives know nothing about our husband's business lives…I decided to get informed so I asked Scott to feel me in on the deal" Chelsea lied.

"Oh" Klaire muttered and then after a moment's hesitation asked, "Well, did he?"

"Well, kinda…sorta" Chelsea answered.

"What happened?" Klaire asked, starting to get an idea of what happened.

"Well, Scott started to explain but we found out we had so much in common and the chemistry was just bubbling over so…we stopped the conversion and had a…silent conversation…upstairs" Chelsea explained.

"Silent conversation?" Klaire asked, confused and Chelsea nodded.

"You dirty cheater!" Klaire realized.

"Took you long enough" Chelsea loudly muttered with an exasperated sigh.

"Chelsea!" Scott muttered.

"What, Scott? She was going to find out anyway!" Chelsea said with a bored sigh.

"Bye, Chelsea!" Scott hinted.

"Okay, bye, Scott" Chelsea muttered, catching the hint. She turned to Scott and kissed him before leaving. Klaire stood there uncomfortably as the few minutes passed by. Chelsea turned back to Klaire, who was on the verge on the tears.

"Oh, suck it up, virgin!" Chelsea snapped at Klaire.

"Chelsea!" Scott muttered.

"Well, it's not my fault she's not as awesome a wife as me!" Chelsea rudely muttered.

"Leave, Chelsea" Scott said.

"One more thing, you won't tell my husband, will you?" Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea, we already agreed" Scott remembered.

"Yes, we did but not your wife" Chelsea pointed out.

"Of course Klaire will keep silent" Scott told her.

"I want to hear her say that, not you!" Chelsea insisted. They turned to Klaire.

"My husband has lots of money, too much to have just laying around. He needs to invest and we really want to invest. If Klaire agrees not to tell, them we'll buy a share but if not…" Chelsea knew she didn't need to go on.

"I won't tell" Klaire agreed and Scott smiled.

"Great. Scott, be prepared for more wives" Chelsea informed him.

"Can do" Scott said.

"Bye" Chelsea said and walked off. Scott and Klaire stared at each other. Tears quickly spilled out and Klaire sniffled, not being able to hold them in any longer.

"Klaire, why don't you come inside?" Scott suggested.

"I hate you!" Klaire growled, pushing past him.

"Klaire!" Scott called, following her into the kitchen.

"How could you?" Klaire asked.

"Sorry" Scott muttered.

"Sorry? You and Chelsea use our bed, bedroom and I get to be humiliated at some stupid party for you and all you can say is sorry? Sorry!" Klaire yelled.

"Why are you so upset? None of the husband's will know and I said sorry" Scott told her.

"But the wives talk! I wasn't exactly doing well and then I have to come home to this!" Klaire complained.

"You didn't have to come home at all" Scott disagreed.

"Where would I go then?" Klaire asked.

"Where have you been?" Scott asked.

"I had to find my own way home because my driver wasn't there! He was with Chelsea!" Klaire fumed. Scott stopped and realized something.


	6. Chapter 6: The Slap

"What do you mean not doing well?" Scott asked, suspiciously with a glare. Klaire started to walk off.

"Klaire, listen to me when I'm speaking to you!" Scott ordered, following her.

"Get away from me!" Klaire ordered.

"Klaire, stop walking! Listen to me! Don't you dare walk away from me!" Scott ordered.

"Stay away from me! I'm never doing anything for you ever again!" Klaire yelled.

"You're doing whatever I say, whenever I say!" Scott insisted.

"No, I'm not, in this business world the wife rules!" Klaire shouted.

"Because the wives put out!" Scott pointed out.

"To everyone they can get their hands on!" Klaire muttered.

"Chelsea was right!" Scott muttered and Klaire rolled her eyes.

"Now, stop walking!" Scott ordered, speeding up. They stopped at the fireplace. Scott grabbed Klaire's arm, turning her around. She stopped seeing that angry gleam in his eyes and that sick, twisted grin on his face. Her anger left and was instantly replaced by fear. Last time she saw that, she didn't see light for a day and a half.

"Look, maybe this wife thing has gone to your head! You're still mine! I still own you!" Scott grips tightened.

"Scott, you're hurting me!" Klaire complained, only fear in her voice.

"Maybe you'd like to sleep outside or in the garage!" Scott suggested.

"No, thank you" Klaire responded.

"Then, you're going to the parties, all of them! The business parties, the wife parties-"

"Why? So I can see your slutty mistress!" Klaire acidly yelling. Scott slapped Klaire.

"And you will keep your mouth shut about this! Chelsea and I discussed only business and then she left and this fight never happened!" Scott told her. They glared at each other for a minute. Klaire ran upstairs, more tears spilling out.

"Klaire!" Scott called, all his anger gone. She closed and locked the bedroom door before Scott could get in.

"Klaire!" he repeated, falling to his knees. She slid down to the floor, more tears replacing the dried ones.

"Klaire, baby, I'm sorry! I messed up, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me! Please forgive me, I need you!" Scott apologized. After an hour of silence, Klaire knew Scott had gone somewhere with Truman and Landon. Klaire got up, unlocking the door and going into the bathroom. She wiped her dried tears and examined her cheek. There was Scott's hot red hand mark on her left cheek and when she touched the hand mark, the burning, stinging sensation brought tears to her eyes. A shower and wash of the face did no good; the mark was just as red and painful. She put on her powder blue shorts and a white tank top and went to bed, falling asleep instantly.


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You

Scott came back home around six and went into the bedroom. He climbed into bed and smiled at Klaire, who was fast asleep, hugging a pillow. Scott moved some hair out of her face and she turned over, still in deep sleep. He got out of bed and went downstairs. When Klaire woke up, Scott was sitting on his side of the bed. She stared at him, remembering everything that happened last night. She slowly sat up, scared. She thought maybe Scott would hurt her again when he raised his hand but instead put his hand on her cheek and smiled at her.

"Morning, sunshine" Scott warmly said and kissed her. This kiss wasn't like any other kiss; this kiss had passion, like he actually loved and wanted her. She smiled, looking down. He moved some hair off her left cheek and grimaced, his hand fitting the hand mark perfectly. Klaire's smile disappeared.

"Klaire, baby, I'm so sorry about last night-" Scott started to apologize.

"Scott, it's not your fault. I should've listened to you, I shouldn't have walked away from you or yelled at you, I-" Scott kissed Klaire to top her ranting.

"I'm really sorry; I should've been a better wife. I love you…I really, really love you" Klaire apologized and kissed him.

"No worry, that's all water under the bridge" Scott told her and hugged her, She smiled, scooting into his lap and they went back to class. Truman and Landon stood outside the door, listening sourly. Everything seemed great that day and the next but the next night, he took Celina into the bedroom and the night after that, Lindy. Klaire sadly took the couch without protest. That day, the guys called Scott with news about a congratulatory party. At nine, Scott walked into the bedroom all decked out in a black tuxedo with black dress shoes and his hair combed back. Klaire stared at herself in the mirror, no matter how much make-up she applied to the red hand mark; there was still a faint outline. Scott walked over to her, grimacing at the sight of it.

"Sorry" Scott apologized, once again, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Scott, am I a bad…lover?" Klaire slowly asked, scared of the answer. After all the girls in her bed, Klaire didn't know what she was to him anymore.

"Lover?" Scott asked, sounding confused with a bit of amusement.

"I don't know what I am!" Klaire sadly admitted.

"You're my girl" Scott told her, turning her around to face him.

"Am I…not good?" Klaire asked, not exactly knowing how to ask.

"No? Why would you think that?" Scott asked.

"Those wives…you took upstairs-" Klaire stopped herself not wanting to say anything to anger him.

"They were for business…everything we did was for business only. No one could replace you, you're my girl" Scott lied and kissed her. She half-smiled for a minute but then her smile disappeared.

"You look beautiful" Scott complimented her, trying to get her smile back.

"Thanks" Klaire muttered and turned back around. Klaire's flowing hair was in a bun, her light blue knee-length dress made her look like a princess. The bottom of the dress was flowing but not wide, like the bottom of a summer dress. The top was strapless, sea blue on the outside, powder blue on the inside. The way the dark blue V-ed the light blue gave it the appearance of a tuxedo and the thick sea blue straps were bedazzled. Her open toe black stiletto heels went perfectly with the dress. She applied some pink dress. Scott stared at Klaire

"I love you" Scott muttered, enchanted by her looks.

"What?" Klaire asked, turning around.

"Nothing…nothing" Scott said, looking away. He took a deep breath and looked back over at her.

"We should go" Scott said.

"Okay" Klaire muttered. Their fingers twined as they walked side by side downstairs. Truman and Landon also had on black tuxedos and their hair combed back and also stared at Klaire.

"Is something wrong?" Klaire asked.

"No, nothing's wrong" Landon answered.

"You're just so beautiful!" Truman answered.

"Oh, thank you" Klaire said, smiling a bit.


	8. Chapter 8: Argumnts and Dinner

The Log Cabin was packed. When Scott and Klaire were announced, everyone stared at Klaire. She stayed by Scott's side, quietly until Chelsea gave her a look.

"Hey, Chelsea!" Klaire icily greeted her.

"Klaire!" Chelsea responded in a bored toned.

"Is something wrong?" Keith asked.

"No, nothing's wrong" Scott calmly answered, shooting a long glare at Klaire who looked up at him with a sorry expression.

"Honey, maybe we should invest in something else" Chelsea sweetly suggested, smiling smugly at Klaire. Her husband was a tall dark man with a pained expression and designer clothes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, we don't want to go wasting your hard earned money" Chelsea answered, keeping her sticky sweet voice.

"That's true" Drew agreed.

"And what if Scott isn't who he claims to be? What if he's wasting our money? What if he's poor? Like a criminal, you know. What if-" Chelsea started to ramble.

"Chelsea! You're sounding ridiculous" Gina stopped her.

"Maybe Chelsea's right" Lindy husband disagreed; a short plump man with close to orange skin, a dignified expression and expensive clothes.

"Nonsense, would we let a criminal into our group?" Keith agreed with his wife. The group shook their heads.

"Maybe I was overacting" Chelsea agreed.

"Absolutely, Scott is a good, truthful man!" Keith exclaimed.

"Right" the group agreed.

"Thank you, Sir" Scott thanked him. When they got home, Scott exploded.

"You two, leave! Klaire, get over here!" Scott ordered.

"I want to see this!" Truman whispered with an excited smile to Landon, who smiled back. Klaire walked into the living room. She tried to walk around Scott but he grabbed her by the wrist.

"What is wrong with you?" Scott growled shaking her. Her fear was obvious to see as she tried not to make a sound. Scott slapped her.

"I'm sorry!" Klaire apologized, tears coming out.

"You almost cost me the deal! The cops would've come and we would've been taken to jail! Don't you get that?" Scott struck her at the jaw.

"Klaire, you promised not to tell! You promised to be good!" Scott shook her. He let go of her and growled, punching her. She fell onto the couch and when she removed her hands from her nose, her nose was red and bleeding. She stood up, not saying anything.

"Go and clean yourself up! You're starting to look like Chelsea!" Scott fumed. Klaire ran upstairs in tears. Scott, Landon and Truman left the house, got into the car and started to drive. Klaire went into the bathroom and stared at the large dark red circle between her cheek and jaw line. She cleaned her bleeding nose and went to bed, feeling dizzy and light-headed. When she woke up the next morning, it took her a few minutes to remember where she was. She sat up for a minute not moving. She checked her bruises in the mirror which were still red, raw and sore. She slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen looking for the guys.

"Klaire" Scott called from behind her. She jumped and turned around fear in her eyes. Scott, Truman and Landon were all wearing mocking smiles.

"How'd you sleep, kid?" Truman asked.

"Fine" Klaire lied.

"Just fine?" Landon asked.

"Great?" Klaire tried again, not really knowing what they wanted her to say but didn't want to say the wrong thing in fear of being hit again.

"Good" Truman said.

"Sweetheart" Scott said. Klaire flinched when he touched her cheek.

"We're going out to dinner, wear something short and be sweet" Scott advised and kissed her other cheek. After a few seconds, she nodded.

"Great, be back at seven to pick you up" Scott told her. Truman and Landon followed him out of the house, pasting past Klaire. Klaire spent hours trying to cover up her bruises but everything she tried burned and itched, no matter how lightly she applied it. She groaned, staring at herself in the mirror. She winced when she touched the bruise on her jaw.

"Scott" she muttered. She was too scared to be angry or upset with Scott. She changed her outfit; put her hair in a Half up Half down French roll, put on red lipstick and black stiletto heels and cheeked her dress in the mirror. The black and sea blue bedazzled mini dress sparkled and stunned. This dress was the same length as the leopard mini dress that Scott loved. She walked out and looked at the clock: 7:00. She took another shot at trying to cover up the bruises but they were still too dark and painful to conceal. She finally gave up and went downstairs into the kitchen. She sat up on the couch and waited for the guys. Two hours later, they walked in. Klaire stood up and stared at them.

"Scott, where were you?" Klaire asked.

"What are you keeping tabs now?" Scott asked.

"No, it's just…it's nine and you told me you'd be back at seven. Where were you?" Klaire pointed out.

"I made a mistake, sorry" Scott apologized. Klaire stood there, not believing him.

"Don't give me that look, you're the bad one. So, who's really to blame here?" Scott asked.

"I'm sorry' Klaire apologized.

"Just get into the trunk!" Scott ordered.

"The trunk?" Klaire asked.

"Is that a problem?" Scott asked.

"No" Klaire answered.

"Good" Scott said. She walked over to them and followed them out of the house.

Dinner

The Mammoth Lodge was packed. The building was made of strong, sturdy logs and the chairs were mahogany and the tables were painted chestnut brown and polished to a shine. There were four windows on opposite walls of each corner, pictures of wildlife, lumberjacks, wildlife embracing lumberjacks, and lumberjack standing near dead animals. A few synthetic animals and a picture of a topless girl, she was Indian with knee length black hair and baby blue eyes. The group got a table next to the Indian girl. Klaire sat somewhat below it so she wouldn't have to see it but the guys couldn't get enough.

"She's…so…beautiful!" Truman exclaimed in awe.

"Why can't Klaire look like that?" Landon asked. Klaire looked up from the table and at Landon.

"Going to the bathroom" Klaire muttered, getting up.

"Klaire, fix you're face while you're in there" Scott told her and Landon and Truman burst into laughter. He had meant it as a joke but his tone made it sound otherwise. She stopped for a second but then kept walking. She got into the bathroom before bursting into tears. After an hour, she wiped her face with water and then went back to the table.

"Hey, where were you?" Scott asked.

"Bathroom" Klaire answered.

"Ladies and their speed" Scott joked and got another round of laughter.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Just…not very hungry" Klaire muttered.

"Good cause we didn't order you anything" Scott informed her. Another round of laughter.

"Oh Scott, you're killing me!" Landon exclaimed through laughter.

"Yeah, Scott, really" Truman agreed.

"I live to joke" Scott muttered. When they got home, Klaire went straight upstairs, took a shower and went to got into bed. The next night, there was another gathering. Klaire still couldn't conceal the bruises and questions were asked.

"Klaire, darling, you haven't said a word. Are you okay?" an older lady with bluish white hair, wrinkles and a sparkling red gown with sleeves asked. Her husband, an older man with graying hair in a comb over, thick mustache, black suit and dress shoes stood next to her. Klaire noticed they both had olive black eyes and the wives gown was somewhat similar to Chelsea's but Chelsea's was a sleeveless V-neck. Everyone stopped, waiting for Klaire to answer. She thought for a minute, knowing she couldn't tell them how she really felt.

"I'm fine" Klaire lied, mustering up her best attempt to smile but only succeeded in a weak, half smile.

"What happened to your face?" Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea!" Gina complained.

"I just want to know!" Chelsea muttered sounding like a stressed, annoyed teenager who thought it was no big deal and then turned back to Klaire with a devilish smile, "Klaire?"

"I tripped…and fell down…the stairs!" Klaire panickly lied.

"No, you didn't" Chelsea knew that was a lie.

"Stairs can be tricky" Gina knew Klaire was lying but didn't say anything. The group started to believe her.

"No, she didn't! Why are you lying with her?" Chelsea snapped at Gina.

"Respect your elders!" the older lady ordered.

"She's not that much older than me!" Chelsea pointed out.

"No, she's not but I am! I believe her, respect your elders!" she ordered.

"Of course you are, no one's older than you!" Chelsea muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Chelsea!" Drew warned. That shut Chelsea up and her glare disappeared.

"Thank you, Drew" Gina thanked him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sherwood" Scott thanked her.

"Please, call me Glinda" Mrs. Sherwood insisted. Chelsea was about to say something else but Drew's glare shut her up.

The Log Cabin was packed. When Scott and Klaire were announced, everyone stared at Klaire. She stayed by Scott's side, quietly until Chelsea gave her a look.

"Hey, Chelsea!" Klaire icily greeted her.

"Klaire!" Chelsea responded in a bored toned.

"Is something wrong?" Keith asked.

"No, nothing's wrong" Scott calmly answered, shooting a long glare at Klaire who looked up at him with a sorry expression.

"Honey, maybe we should invest in something else" Chelsea sweetly suggested, smiling smugly at Klaire. Her husband was a tall dark man with a pained expression and designer clothes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, we don't want to go wasting your hard earned money" Chelsea answered, keeping her sticky sweet voice.

"That's true" Drew agreed.

"And what if Scott isn't who he claims to be? What if he's wasting our money? What if he's poor? Like a criminal, you know. What if-" Chelsea started to ramble.

"Chelsea! You're sounding ridiculous" Gina stopped her.

"Maybe Chelsea's right" Lindy husband disagreed; a short plump man with close to orange skin, a dignified expression and expensive clothes.

"Nonsense, would we let a criminal into our group?" Keith agreed with his wife. The group shook their heads.

"Maybe I was overacting" Chelsea agreed.

"Absolutely, Scott is a good, truthful man!" Keith exclaimed.

"Right" the group agreed.

"Thank you, Sir" Scott thanked him. When they got home, Scott exploded.

"You two, leave! Klaire, get over here!" Scott ordered.

"I want to see this!" Truman whispered with an excited smile to Landon, who smiled back. Klaire walked into the living room. She tried to walk around Scott but he grabbed her by the wrist.

"What is wrong with you?" Scott growled shaking her. Her fear was obvious to see as she tried not to make a sound. Scott slapped her.

"I'm sorry!" Klaire apologized, tears coming out.

"You almost cost me the deal! The cops would've come and we would've been taken to jail! Don't you get that?" Scott struck her at the jaw.

"Klaire, you promised not to tell! You promised to be good!" Scott shook her. He let go of her and growled, punching her. She fell onto the couch and when she removed her hands from her nose, her nose was red and bleeding. She stood up, not saying anything.

"Go and clean yourself up! You're starting to look like Chelsea!" Scott fumed. Klaire ran upstairs in tears. Scott, Landon and Truman left the house, got into the car and started to drive. Klaire went into the bathroom and stared at the large dark red circle between her cheek and jaw line. She cleaned her bleeding nose and went to bed, feeling dizzy and light-headed. When she woke up the next morning, it took her a few minutes to remember where she was. She sat up for a minute not moving. She checked her bruises in the mirror which were still red, raw and sore. She slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen looking for the guys.

"Klaire" Scott called from behind her. She jumped and turned around fear in her eyes. Scott, Truman and Landon were all wearing mocking smiles.

"How'd you sleep, kid?" Truman asked.

"Fine" Klaire lied.

"Just fine?" Landon asked.

"Great?" Klaire tried again, not really knowing what they wanted her to say but didn't want to say the wrong thing in fear of being hit again.

"Good" Truman said.

"Sweetheart" Scott said. Klaire flinched when he touched her cheek.

"We're going out to dinner, wear something short and be sweet" Scott advised and kissed her other cheek. After a few seconds, she nodded.

"Great, be back at seven to pick you up" Scott told her. Truman and Landon followed him out of the house, pasting past Klaire. Klaire spent hours trying to cover up her bruises but everything she tried burned and itched, no matter how lightly she applied it. She groaned, staring at herself in the mirror. She winced when she touched the bruise on her jaw.

"Scott" she muttered. She was too scared to be angry or upset with Scott. She changed her outfit; put her hair in a Half up Half down French roll, put on red lipstick and black stiletto heels and cheeked her dress in the mirror. The black and sea blue bedazzled mini dress sparkled and stunned. This dress was the same length as the leopard mini dress that Scott loved. She walked out and looked at the clock: 7:00. She took another shot at trying to cover up the bruises but they were still too dark and painful to conceal. She finally gave up and went downstairs into the kitchen. She sat up on the couch and waited for the guys. Two hours later, they walked in. Klaire stood up and stared at them.

"Scott, where were you?" Klaire asked.

"What are you keeping tabs now?" Scott asked.

"No, it's just…it's nine and you told me you'd be back at seven. Where were you?" Klaire pointed out.

"I made a mistake, sorry" Scott apologized. Klaire stood there, not believing him.

"Don't give me that look, you're the bad one. So, who's really to blame here?" Scott asked.

"I'm sorry' Klaire apologized.

"Just get into the trunk!" Scott ordered.

"The trunk?" Klaire asked.

"Is that a problem?" Scott asked.

"No" Klaire answered.

"Good" Scott said. She walked over to them and followed them out of the house.

Dinner

The Mammoth Lodge was packed. The building was made of strong, sturdy logs and the chairs were mahogany and the tables were painted chestnut brown and polished to a shine. There were four windows on opposite walls of each corner, pictures of wildlife, lumberjacks, wildlife embracing lumberjacks, and lumberjack standing near dead animals. A few synthetic animals and a picture of a topless girl, she was Indian with knee length black hair and baby blue eyes. The group got a table next to the Indian girl. Klaire sat somewhat below it so she wouldn't have to see it but the guys couldn't get enough.

"She's…so…beautiful!" Truman exclaimed in awe.

"Why can't Klaire look like that?" Landon asked. Klaire looked up from the table and at Landon.

"Going to the bathroom" Klaire muttered, getting up.

"Klaire, fix you're face while you're in there" Scott told her and Landon and Truman burst into laughter. He had meant it as a joke but his tone made it sound otherwise. She stopped for a second but then kept walking. She got into the bathroom before bursting into tears. After an hour, she wiped her face with water and then went back to the table.

"Hey, where were you?" Scott asked.

"Bathroom" Klaire answered.

"Ladies and their speed" Scott joked and got another round of laughter.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Just…not very hungry" Klaire muttered.

"Good cause we didn't order you anything" Scott informed her. Another round of laughter.

"Oh Scott, you're killing me!" Landon exclaimed through laughter.

"Yeah, Scott, really" Truman agreed.

"I live to joke" Scott muttered. When they got home, Klaire went straight upstairs, took a shower and went to got into bed. The next night, there was another gathering. Klaire still couldn't conceal the bruises and questions were asked.

"Klaire, darling, you haven't said a word. Are you okay?" an older lady with bluish white hair, wrinkles and a sparkling red gown with sleeves asked. Her husband, an older man with graying hair in a comb over, thick mustache, black suit and dress shoes stood next to her. Klaire noticed they both had olive black eyes and the wives gown was somewhat similar to Chelsea's but Chelsea's was a sleeveless V-neck. Everyone stopped, waiting for Klaire to answer. She thought for a minute, knowing she couldn't tell them how she really felt.

"I'm fine" Klaire lied, mustering up her best attempt to smile but only succeeded in a weak, half smile.

"What happened to your face?" Chelsea asked.

"Chelsea!" Gina complained.

"I just want to know!" Chelsea muttered sounding like a stressed, annoyed teenager who thought it was no big deal and then turned back to Klaire with a devilish smile, "Klaire?"

"I tripped…and fell down…the stairs!" Klaire panickly lied.

"No, you didn't" Chelsea knew that was a lie.

"Stairs can be tricky" Gina knew Klaire was lying but didn't say anything. The group started to believe her.

"No, she didn't! Why are you lying with her?" Chelsea snapped at Gina.

"Respect your elders!" the older lady ordered.

"She's not that much older than me!" Chelsea pointed out.

"No, she's not but I am! I believe her, respect your elders!" she ordered.

"Of course you are, no one's older than you!" Chelsea muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Chelsea!" Drew warned. That shut Chelsea up and her glare disappeared.

"Thank you, Drew" Gina thanked him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sherwood" Scott thanked her.

"Please, call me Glinda" Mrs. Sherwood insisted. Chelsea was about to say something else but Drew's glare shut her up. Scott waited until the four of them got home before exploding. Klaire almost got past the couch before Scott grabbed her by the hair. Landon and Truman distanced themselves on the opposite side of the couch.

"Get over here!" Scott ordered, pulling her back. He threw her to the ground, letting go of her hair.

"Owe!" Klaire muttered, rubbing her head. She stared at him, confused.

"The princess really has no idea what she did wrong!" Landon mockingly realized.

"Do you?" Scott asked Klaire, who shook her head. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.

"You're face!" Scott gave her a hint.

"What about my face?" Klaire asked, still confused. Scott growled and threw her onto the couch in frustration.

"The marks!" Scott yelled.

"Oh" Klaire muttered.

"Why don't you cover them?" Scott asked.

"Well, I tried…but nothing can cover this! Besides, it burns and itches and hurts!" Klaire answered, frightened.

"You know what will hurt more?" Scott asked.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Klaire asked.

"Good answer!" Scott growled.

"I'm going to bed" Klaire said. She got up and ran upstairs. The next morning, Klaire went into the bathroom to check her bruises. They were getting close to a bruised purple and farther away from the raw red color.


	9. Chapter 9: Playing Nice

She took a shower and threw on a baggy, large gray shirt and a pair of gray shorts, putting her hair in a ponytail. She carefully descended the stairs and looked around downstairs before taking a deep breath. The guys were gone, that made her feel much safer. She went into the kitchen and made some toast and a bowl of cereal. After half an hour of sitting, she decided to go to the gym. The gym always relaxed her, made her feel so much better. Truman and Landon were in their Lamborghini, outside of the Mammoth with Scott in the back.

"Man, I don't understand why we just don't leave her!" Landon complained.

"We can't!" Scott told them.

"Why can't we? She's hot but that's all there is!" Truman agreed with Landon.

"She's not just hot! She's sweet and smart and-" Scott smiled at the thought of Klaire.

"Obedient?" Truman guessed. Scott's smile disappeared.

"No!" Scott said. He took a deep breath and decided, "We're not leaving her…I love her".

"I knew this would happen!" Truman grumbled.

"How does love happen without-?" Truman started to ask.

"I don't know, it just does!" Scott's smile reappeared.

"We should just leave her!" Landon insisted.

"Yeah, we're leaving anyway!" Truman agreed.

"We're not leaving yet and we're not leaving her!" Scott repeated.

"We only have so many days and so many chances before the cops start suspecting something!" Truman reminded him.

"I know, I know! Don't worry; I won't let us get caught!" Scott promised.

"Have you told her yet?" Landon asked and Scott didn't respond.

"Have you told her?" Landon repeated.

"I'll tell her!" Scott really wanted to stop talking about this.

"Why haven't you?" Truman asked.

"I just…can't stand the thought of spending four days away from her!" Scott admitted.

"Dude, it's only four days!" Landon pointed out.

"I know but I can't even stand spending a second away from her!" Scott said. The brothers glared at each other.

"Well!" Landon complained. Klaire walked into the house and took a deep breath. After a two hour work out, she finally felt at peace and none of the guys being there made it even better. She went into the kitchen and made a sandwich. After a shower and changing back into what she had on in the morning, a door opened and closed.

"Klaire!" Scott called, walking in followed by Truman. Klaire tensed but took a deep breath and relaxed herself.

"Shut up, Scott!" Landon grumbled, also walking in. Klaire walked into the living room and Scott hugged her.

"Sweetheart, I've missed you so much!" Scott exclaimed, hugging her tighter. She looked at Truman and Landon confused for an explanation.

"He's not drunk!" was all Landon said.

"We should stay in together, make a fire and watch your favorite movie" Scott suggested.

"What?" Klaire asked, surprised.

"Just us" Scott insisted.

"Wow, Scott, you do care!" Klaire said even more surprised.

"Of course I do" Scott kissed her.

"What about us?" Truman asked.

"Get lost!" Scott ordered.

"Unbelievable!" Landon complained. The brothers left around nine and the couple had their night. Scott followed her upstairs, afterwards.

"You're staying with me?" Klaire asked, amazed.

"Of course" Scott answered. Scott and Truman walked into around ten a.m. and glared at the couple peacefully sleeping in bed. Scott with his arm wrapped around Klaire's waist, her head on his chest, both peacefully sleeping.

"Don't wake him" Landon whispered to Truman. After two p.m., Klaire walked downstairs, into the kitchen. Truman and Landon glared at her.

"Sleep well?" Truman asked. Klaire didn't respond.

"We slept very well" Scott appeared behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"That's all you did, sleep?" Landon asked.

"Yep" Scott answered and Klaire nodded.

"Scott, we need to talk" Landon decided.

"Later" Scott disagreed.

"We need to talk now!" Truman agreed.

"Hey, I'm the one who gives the orders and makes the decisions!" Scott reminded them.

"Yeah but we're like your brothers!" Landon pointed out.

"Bros before hoes!" Truman agreed and Klaire looked down.

"Truman!" Scott warned.

"He's right" Landon muttered.

"Don't you dare agree with him!" Scott ordered.

"Talk, now!" Landon insisted.

"Fine!" Scott agreed. The guys left the house, leaving Klaire alone. She sighed and opened the fridge. The three ended up in the car, Landon at the wheel and Scott in the back.

"So, please explain the plan?" Landon almost yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked. His mind was stuck on Klaire.

"In what part of the plan do you spend an entire night and the morning with Klaire? I thought we'd be gone by now!" Landon complained.

"Yeah, I know but I-" Scott tried to explain to the guys how much he loved Klaire.

"You can't spend a second, not even a second away from Klaire! Yes, we know!" Truman grumbled.

"So, where's the secret part of the plan where you two jump into our getaway car and ride off into the sunset together?" Landon sourly asked.

"We are not that bad!" Scott disagreed.

"Oh, yes, you two are!" Landon asked.

"Have you told her the plan yet?" Truman asked.

"I can't-" Scott answered and Landon groaned.

"You have to! We're not taking her with us!" Truman reminded hi

"I can't stand seeing her after I tell her! She'll be so broken hearted!" Scott complained.

"We could tell her" Landon suggested.

"No, you two won't do it right!" Scott snapped at them.

"Well, then you have to do it!" Truman snapped back.

"I'll do it, soon!" Scott told them.

"Okay, Scott, we're going to do this the right way! The way this plan is supposed to run! Tonight, we're going out, you're going to meet a hot lady and take her upstairs! Tomorrow night, we're going to The Mammoth, have a nice dinner and some dessert and then you will tell her the plan! The next morning, we are gone! Understand?" Landon explained.

"No, that's not the way it's happening! I make the rules and plans and you just follow them! All of you just follow my plan!" Scott told him.

"What about you?" Landon asked.

"What about me?" Scott glared at him.

"Do you have to follow your plan?" Landon muttered.

"What does that mean? Of course I have to follow my plan!" Scott started to lose his temper.

"Right so where does Klaire fit into any of this past being a wife?" Landon had already lost his temper.

"Take me home!" Scott ordered.

"What?" Landon asked.

"Take me home, right now! I want to see Klaire; we're going to take her with us!" Scott demanded.

"No, you're not! You're going to meet a hot lady!" Landon insisted. That night, while Scott partied it up with two girls by his side and the brothers, Klaire tucked herself in and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Playing Mommy

Playing Mommy

At three a.m., Klaire was woken up by the slamming of a door. She went downstairs, in her navy blue and gray short sleeved short with violet purple shorts. Her hair was put back into oradanga style. Scott, Truman and Landon walked into the house, yelling.

"Shut up! What the hell is wrong with you guys? It's three a.m. in the morning!" Klaire snapped, rubbing her red, bloodshot eyes.

"Sorry, we lost track of time!" Scott muttered, slightly annoyed of Klaire.

"Yeah, sorry, mom!" Truman rudely said.

"I'm going to bed! I don't want to deal with three drunken babies at three a.m. in the morning! Good night!" Klaire complained, heading up the stairs.

"Wait, Klaire!" Landon called, his tone pleading. Klaire stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Landon?" Klaire asked.

"Sorry" Landon sincerely apologized. Klaire smiled, staring at them for a minute, noticing their blood shot, drooping eyes and wobbling.

"Aw, you're just tired, aren't you?" Klaire asked, all the anger gone. She felt bad for them, all the pressure with the business and plans and all the extra work and stress she put on top of that when she messed up. They were very sweet, nice guys and they never meant to hurt her, Klaire knew that. They nodded and Klaire walked downstairs and over to them. Scott tripped, felling onto her. She barely caught Scott, almost falling with him. She balanced and steadied herself, letting Scott's head rest on her shoulder.

"Are you all drunk?" Klaire asked and they all nodded.

"How'd you get here?" Klaire wondered, amazed.

"Friends" Truman answered.

"Can you walk?" Klaire asked.

"Barely" Truman muttered.

"Alright, just stand there" Klaire told them. She set Scott down on the sofa and pulled out the bed from the couch and placed it in the middle, directly across from the plasma screen TV.

"Klair-" Truman began to ask her something.

"Hold on" Klaire stopped him and excited the living room. A few minutes later, she came down with blankets, covers and pillows. She set down the pillows and covers and blankets on the bed.

"Landon, Truman" Klaire called, pointing to the bed. She had to help Landon and Scott into the bed. She pulled the covers over the two.

"Klaire, why are you being so nice to us?" Truman asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Klaire asked, setting a pillow on the other couch.

"We're not nice to you" Truman pointed out.

"I know" Klaire muttered, looking away. She didn't say anything for a minute but then turned back to him and said, "Alright, your bed's ready".

"Thanks" Truman said. Klaire pulled back the covers. Landon laid down and Klaire tucked him in. They were all fast asleep and Klaire sighed, going back upstairs to her own bed.

***Hey, so short chapter. I just wanted to give Klaire the upper hand for once and to show how big of a motherly caretaker she is to them. It's really hard to take a shower or brush your teeth or even get a glass of water if you're as drank as these three so Klaire basically keeps everything together. She is very much needed even if the guys don't realize it most of the time. So, yeah, just explaining how important Klaire is and how everything falls apart without her***


	11. Chapter 11: Morning Questions

Morning Questions

Klaire woke up around eleven and went to check on the guys. She set out breakfast and coffee, making herself hot chocolate. The guys woke up and immediately gathered around the table before scarfing down their food.

"Morning. Wow, you guys are hungry" Klaire noticed. After another plate of breakfast, a shared cup of fruit, cup of coffee and water for each of the guys, they were full.

"Truman?" Klaire called.

"Klaire" Truman muttered, his voice being back to cold and hateful towards Klaire.

"Do you remember the talk last night?" Klaire asked, hoping he did.

"No, why did I say something?" Truman asked, confused.

"No, of course not. What about you, Landon?" Klaire asked, still hopeful.

"Did I say something?" Landon didn't say anything either.

"Scott?" Klaire turned to him.

"Why don't you tell us what happened last night?" Scott suggested his tone dangerous. Klaire stopped and stared at them for a few seconds.

"Klaire" Scott insisted.

"I made a bed for you guys down here, I tucked you in and went back to bed" Klaire looked down, careful of what to say.

"What did we say?" Scott asked.

"Nothing much, you guys were drunk and tired" Klaire answered.

"Wild night, man" Scott remembered with a smile.

"Where did you guys go?" Klaire asked.

"What are you, our mother?" Scott asked, clearly annoyed.

"Never mind" Klaire muttered.

"We didn't say anything?" Scott asked.

"Just that you were drunk and tired" Klaire answered.

"Klaire, we're going out tonight to The Mammoth" Scott informed her.

"Don't you dare-" Landon began to complain.

"We have to talk about the plan" Scott informed them.

"Okay" Klaire agreed.

"Landon and Truman are coming?" Klaire guessed.

"Of course" Scott answered.

"Oh, okay" Klaire muttered. She grabbed the keys off the counter.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked.

"To the gym" Klaire answered. During her time at the gym she wondered if she did anything wrong, if she said too much or too little. Then, she smiled, thinking she did something right. The guys never discussed the plan with her, except for the wife part.


	12. Chapter 12: Dinner & A Plan

Dinner & A Plan

After dinner, desserts and a few compliments, Klaire started to feel weird. She stared at the three of them.

"What's wrong?" Landon asked.

"You guys are being extremely nice to me" Klaire noticed.

"Aren't we always nice to you?" Landon asked.

"Of course, you're always nice to me but you're never this nice to me. You must have a reason, otherwise this would be creepy" Klaire answered hoping they were just being nice.

"Creepy?" Landon asked, sounding amused. Klaire didn't say anything more.

"Scott, tell her the plan" Landon suggested.

"Oh, right…Klaire, darling, we're leaving you" Scott told her.

"Wait what?" Klaire asked. She started to panic.

"Calm down-" Scott tried to calm her down.

"Calm down? You're leaving me! How am I supposed to calm down?" Klaire asked.

"Love, I will slap you if I have to" Scott threatened and Klaire stopped.

"We're not leaving you forever" Scott added.

"You're not?" Klaire asked.

"No" Scott answered,

"Oh, okay" Klaire calmed down.

"We're leaving in the morning. Three days later, we'll be back, enough time for you to get packed and ready. We'll drive you halfway to New York City. There will be an empty White Sudan. We'll help you put your stuff in the car and you'll drive the rest of the way. You'll have a loft; we'll tell you the number and building later. You'll stay there until we decide to come and get you and leave, go far away" Scott explained.

"Okay" Klaire muttered.

"Great" Scott said and kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13: Oh Sweet Bunny Facing Death

Sweet Bunny Facing Death

The guys left early in the morning. Klaire woke up around noon, ate breakfast and then started packing. The second morning, she went to the gym before finishing up her packing. The day after, Scott called at noon.

"Scott?" Klaire mumbled opening her sleek black, double flip phone. The phone was encrusted in a purple sea surrounding a blue dolphin.

"Morning, darling" Scott tones was light and cheery.

"You seem happy" Klaire muttered.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? We'll be there at four" Scott informed Klaire.

"Four" Klaire agreed with a yawn.

"Are you all packed?" Scott asked.

"Yeah" Klaire answered.

"Great" Scott said and hung up. Klaire ate some food, changed her clothes and went to the gym for a few hours. Then, she went back home, took a shower and changed into a gray and black t-shirt and purple shorts. She pulled on a low pair of shoes and her multi-colored, orange soles high tops. The guys came at four as promised. They put her large duffel bag and two suitcases in the trunk.

"Darling!" Scott cheered, sitting her in his lap.

"Scott, I've missed you!" Klaire exclaimed and kissed him.

"Klaire!" Truman and Landon grumbled.

"Hey, guys" Klaire sweetly responded.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We're dropping you off halfway. We'll help you load up your bags, and then we're leaving. You will drive the rest of the way to New York. You stop at 63 Street, 30 West. Go into 30 Lincoln Plaza and your loft is on the twenty-second floor, G13" Scott informed her.

"I'm not going with you guys?" Klaire asked, scared and confused.

"Don't worry, relax. Everything will be fine, you just can't come with us" Scott tired to re-assure her.

"Scott!" Klaire complained panicking.

"We'll call you for time to time to see how you're doing. Once this whole thing blows over, we'll come and get you and ride off into the sunset" Scott explained.

"Okay, fine" Klaire agreed.

"Good" Scott muttered.

"Well, you really come and get me…when this is all over?" Klaire asked, full of hope. Scott was ready to lie to her again but stopped when he looked into her eyes. Those sad, frightened eyes, like a sweet bunny facing death. He didn't say anything for a minute, trying to push away the feelings of pain, regret and guilt that had come up.

"Yeah, of course" Scott grimly answered and turned to the window on the opposite side.

"Okay" Klaire said. The rest of the trip was silent. When they got halfway, they stopped a few feet away from a Pearl White Midsize Sudan.

"Is that mine?" Klaire asked, amazed.

"Yep" Scott answered. Scott handed Klaire the keys and the brothers put Klaire's bags and some medium-sized boxes in the trunk.

"Remember, we'll call until this whole thing is over" Scott reminded her and kissed her cheek.

"Then we'll ride off into the sunset?" Klaire asked, hopefully.

"Of course" Scott looked down with a frown when he answered.

"What's wrong?" Klaire asked.

"Nothing" Scott lied. He sighed and looked back up at her. He kissed her, pulling her close.

"Scott!" Truman called.

"What?" Scott asked, obviously annoyed.

"We've got to get going! We'll all get where we're going late, we don't want to be too late!" Truman hinted.

"Right" Scott muttered. He handed Klaire a rolled up strip of paper.

"Call me" Scott whispered in her ear, closing her hand. They smiled at each other for a minute.

"Scott!" Landon snapped at him.

"Alright, I'm coming! I know!" Scott snapped back.

"Bye, Scott, see you soon" Klaire said with a sad smile.

"Wait-!" he tried to stop her, grabbing her am.

"I love you, Scott" she added and kissed his cheek before getting into the car and driving away.

"Scott, get into the car!" Truman ordered. Scott followed orders with a frown. Landon was right, Klaire got to 30 Lincoln Plaza around midnight. She went up to the front desk, got her key, went up and into her room and crashed on the couch, instantly falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14: New Place & Friend

New Place & Friend

The next afternoon well she was unpacking her things from the Sudan, a guy walked up to her.

"Good day" he said with a warm smile. Usually, she would just ignore guys other than Scott but this guy kind of reminded her of him. The only different was his coal black hair that swayed in the breeze and his face was a bit rounder.

"Hey" she smiled at him.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Sure, why not" Klaire answered. He grabbed a large box and followed her up to her room.

"I noticed you were got here late last night" he remembered, setting the box down on the couch.

"Why stranger are you stalking me?" Klaire playfully asked.

"Nope, just very observant" he answered.

"Of me?" she asked.

"Of certain things, pretty things like flowers, wonder, amazing people like my mother and the young, hot and possibly dangerous woman like you" he complained.

"Oh…well, thank you" Klaire looked down, blushing.

"So, do you usually let strangers into your apartment?" he asked.

"No, not usually" Klaire answered.

"Then, why me?" he wanted to know.

"You remind me of Scott" Klaire answered.

"Who's Scott?" he asked. Klaire stopped and stared at him. She didn't know how to answer; she had never asked Scott or had a talk about what he would be referred to. What would Scott say about her? She could lie, Scott would never know. Or would he?

"Klaire?" he asked. That voice and the way he said it, reminded her even more of Scott.

"Scott is my husband" Klaire slowly answered.

"Where is he, then?" he asked.

"On a business trip, he's a business man" once again Klaire slowly answered.

"Where does he work?" he inquired. Klaire instantly looked down, not knowing how to answer that.

"Klaire?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?" Klaire asked, her words still coming out slowly.

"I asked the guy at the front desk after you went upstairs" he answered.

"Oh" Klaire muttered.

"Well, I should get going" he decided.

"Don't be a stranger, stranger" Klaire said.

"Name's Tristan" he introduced himself.

"Oh well, don't be a stranger, Tristan" Klaire said.

"Bye" Tristan said, walking out. Klaire looked around the loft: the sunset orange couch, fern green sofa, navy blue loveseat and mahogany wood coffee table. The wireless, black house phone sat perched in its cradle and the plasma screen TV sat high on the wall, a few cords spiraling down to the equipment laid on a plastic counter table. Klaire laid down on the couch, moving one of the throw pillows onto the sofa and using the other one for her head and feet. She thought about unpacking her bags for a moment before grabbing one of the three remotes and turning on the T.V. After a few hours, darkness fell and she was asleep. A powder light flowed through the double door French window straight across from the couch, illuminating her. She turned over, slowly starting to walk up. She turned back around, yawning and stretching. She opened her eyes, now moving for a few moments. She turned off the TV and set the changer on the coffee table, next to the other two. She got up, headed for the kitchen but tripped over her unpacked bags. She laid on the ground for a minute and looked around before getting back up. She stared at the bags, grabbing her duffel bag and make-up case. She went up the off-white, spiral staircase platform stairs, went down the hall and opened the ocean pearl door. She walked into the room, taking notice of the room. The ocean blue went with the violet purple and power blue bedspread and pillows tied together with the sunset orange curtains. Two light bulbs with fire red lampshades hung parallel to each other above the bed. She dropped her bags and fell down onto the bed with a yawn.


	15. Chapter 15

Jaime and Mr. Reagen

Jaime walked into his father's office.

"Hey, dad" Jimmy sat down in one of the mahogany wood chair.

"Son, nice to see you" Mr. Reagan said.

"So, I hear there's a case" Jimmy ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes, there is" Mr. Reagan muttered. Jaime sat there.

"Would you like to know what the case is about?" Mr. Reagan asked.

"Yes, I would" Jaime answered.

"Ask your brother" Mr. Reagan answered.

"Why?" Jaime asked.

"I'm busy" Mr. Reagan simply answered.

"Can I be of any help for this case?" Jaime wanted to know.

"Maybe, maybe not" Mr. Reagan answered.

"Maybe, maybe not? What kind of answer is that?" Jaime asked, confused.

"This is a very high profile case. This guy is the most wanted criminal" Mr. Reagan answered.

Scott and Klaire

Klaire's cell phone rang. She sat up on the bed, opening her cell.

"Hello?" Klaire asked.

"Babe" Scott said.

"Scott?" Klaire asked her tone lifting.

"Yeah" Scott said.

"Where are you?" Klaire asked.

"Somewhere safe and you?" Scott vaguely answered.

"Me? I'm safe" Klaire answered.

"Did you find the place?"

"Yeah"

"Unpack okay?"

"Yeah"

"Are you okay? Have you met anyone?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Okay"

"Tristan"

"What?"

"The guy who helped me take my stuff up"

"You talked to him?"

"Well, yeah"

"Why?"

"He reminded me of you" Klaire meekly answered. Then, after a moment's hesitation asked, "I miss you, Scott"

"I miss you too" Scott muttered after a moment.

"Come see me" Klaire suggested.

"Aw, baby…I can't-"

"But why not?"

"Not with all the attention"

"Aw, Scott, can't you just drop in?"

"I can't"

"Just-"

"Klaire, I can't-"

"For a night" Klaire finished. For a few minutes, the other line was silent. Then, Scott sighed.

"I would love a night with you…but I can't" Scott said.

"But I need to see you!" Klaire whined.

"Didn't you say that guy…Tristan, reminds you of me?" Scott asked.

"Yeah" Klaire answered.

"Keep him around" Scott suggested.

"You wouldn't mind?" Klaire asked.

"You wouldn't sleep with him?" Scott asked.

"Of course not, I love you. I would ever sleep with anyone that's not you" Klaire answered.

"No, I don't mind Tristan around you" Scott informed her.

"Okay" Klaire said.

"I've got to go" Scott said.

"Bye, love you" Klaire said.

"Bye" Scott said and hung up the phone.


	16. Chapter 16: Click

Klaire sighed, closing her phone and setting it down. She decided she couldn't wallow about Scott. He was only doing what needed to be done, what was best for them. She lied down and tried to get some sleep but ended up waking needed to be done, what was best for them. She lied down and tried to go to sleep but ended up waking up around two-twenty a.m. She decided to change and take a run. After two blocks of running, she stopped. When she got back into her room, she paced around, scared, worried and wondering what to do. 'She took a few deep breaths, deciding to take a shower and go back to sleep. Scott was somewhere else, far away, very far away' Klaire tried to reassure herself but started to cry when she realized how far away Scott could possibly be. He stopped crying, wiped her tears and went to take a shower. Forty minutes later, she was on the couch, in a pair of gray sweats a white camisole tank top and Scott's gray sweater on with an empty coffee mug that once held hot chocolate in front of her. Finally, Klaire flipped open her phone and pressed one to call Scott. She had put the number under speed dial and the paper under her pillow.

"Hello?" Scott asked with a yawn. He sounded like he had been sleeping. The thought of how far away he was or could be once again slipped into her mind and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Scott?" Klaire asked.

"Klaire?" Scott asked fully awake, "What time is it?" She heard Scott move around.

"Why are you calling at three-twenty a.m.?" Scott asked. Klaire wiped a few tears.

"What are you doing up at three-twenty a.m.?" Scott asked.

"Scott-" Klaire tried to tell him but her tears overtook her.

"Klaire, baby, are you okay?" Scott asked, concerned.

"There's a problem" Klaire sniffled, more tears leaking out.

"What's the problem?" Scott asked.

"Scott-"

"Klaire, please stop crying"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, now take a deep breath" Scott instructed. Klaire took a few deep breaths, her voice shaky. She let out another deep breath and kind of calmed herself.

"Calm?" Scott asked.

"Sort of" Klaire muttered, sniffling. Her voice was no longer shaky.

"Great, now what's the problem?" Scott asked.

"I live two blocks down from a police station!" Klaire sharply informed him.

"What?" Scott asked, panic showing in his voice. He stopped and calmed himself with a deep breath. Klaire heard Landon and Truman voices but couldn't make out what they were saying and the Scott shush them.

"Baby, don't panic-" Scott advised.

"But they're looking for you!" Klaire started to panic and the tears started to come back.

"Klaire, they aren't looking for me. Remember, I'm still Scott the business man" Scott re-assured her.

"And we're still Truman and Landon business associates" the two added from the background.

"Shut up!" Scott irately ordered. Klaire laughed a bit but then started to cy again.

"Klaire, don't worry, we're still safe" Truman agreed.

"All of us" Landon added.

"Yeah, I guess" Klaire muttered, her tears stopping.

"Exactly, now get some sleep" Scott advised.

"Thanks, guys" Klaire said.

"No problem" Truman and Landon replied before Scott hung up. Later that day, Tristan came over to see Klaire.

"Hey" Klaire said, opening the door.

"Oh wow, you look horrible!" Tristan exclaimed, not really thinking.

"Thanks for noticing" Klaire jokingly muttered.

"Sorry didn't mean like that" Tristan apologized.

"No, you're right, whatever…I didn't get much sleep last night" Klaire informed him.

"Oh, poor you" Tristan muttered. They sat on the couch, Klaire leaned on Tristan, her eyes closing and Tristan embraced her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Klaire woke up and looked around searching for Tristan who was nowhere to be seen.

Jamie walked into Danny's workplace and over to him.

"Jaime, what are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"I heard there was a case" Jaime answered.

"Oh, how cute" Danny sarcastically muttered with a smirk.

"What?" Jaime asked.

"Jaime, this is a serious investigation, this guy is the top criminal right now-" Danny said, heading for his desk.

"And I want to help, I've been on the force for three years" Jaime pointed out, following him. Danny set down the stack of papers on his desk and turned to face Jaime.

"You're still a rookie, Jaime" Danny said.

"So, is that it? I'm still a rookie so this playground is too big for little Jaime?" Jaime asked.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly put it into those words but…" Danny let his sentence drift off, walking away from Jaime.

"Let me help" Jaime insisted, following Danny.

"Go home kid" Danny said with a shake of his head and a sigh.

"Let me help" Jamie repeated.

"Go home" Danny said pushing past him. He went over to the mixed group of detectives and cops. Jaime headed for the door.

"Jaime!" Danny called. Jaime stopped his hand on the door and turned around.

"It's your lucky day" Danny said, Jaime walked over to Danny.

"Since we all know how much of a lady charmer Jaime is, he might be very helpful. A young lady got to the 30 Lincoln Plaza around twelve a few nights ago under unusual circumstances" Danny explained. "Since Velduz's partner is out and everyone is so busy-"

"Except me" Jaime said.

"You get to go on a ride along with Velduz" Danny said, patted Jaime's shoulder and walked off.


	17. Chapter 17: Not A Suspect?

Klaire headed for her car, keys in hand with a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved, pin stripped blue and white shirt on. A police car stopped across the street. Valdez and Jaime stepped out. Klaire looked a bit frightened when the car stopped but then quickly went back to snappy and defensive with a defiant expression.

"Excuse me, Miss" Valdez said, walking over. She glared at Valdez.

"Yes, officer?" Klaire asked.

"We would like to ask you a few questions" Valdez said.

"Fine, five seconds, make it quick!" Klaire ordered with a glare.

"Do you know of the Scott-Lenti case?" Valdez asked.

"I've heard of it, yes" Klaire answered.

"How much have you heard?" Valdez inquired.

"Are you trying to pin me to this case or something?" Klaire asked, sounding agitated.

"What time did you arrive here? Around twelve, correct?" Valdez tried a different question.

"Are you checking up on me? Look, I did nothing wrong and I don't want to talk to you so good day!" Klaire snapped at him.

"Would you like another cop to talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, right!" Klaire snickered, opening her car door.

"Miss, we could hold you-" Valdez was starting to sound stressed.

"I'd like to see you try!" Klaire disagreed.

"Going to jail sucks" Jaime muttered. Klaire turned around to face Jaime, ready to snap at him and be defensive but when she looked at Jaime, it all disappeared. She stopped herself from really smiling and being nice after a small smile showed.

"Like you would know, Johnny sidekick!" Klaire sounded like she was joking even though she tried to be defensive and snappy. The small smile she could get to disappear didn't help either.

"Jaime" Jaime corrected her.

"What?" Klaire asked.

"Name's Jamie" Jaime said. Klaire got into the car, her smile breaking into an even bigger one. She looked away from Jaime and to Valdez, her smile finally leaving.

"Don't approach me ever again, cop!" she rudely ordered. She looked over at Jaime and once again her smile came back and no matter how hard she fought it she couldn't help but keep that smile.

"Jaime" Klaire said before closing the door and driving off. Klaire noticed her smile in the rearview mirror and wondered how long it had been there. She couldn't help but smile and be nice around Jaime, he was rather handsome. She quickly reminded herself that her heart belongs to Scott and no matter how nice or handsome Jaime might seem, she couldn't be nice to him, he was a cop; a rather charming cop but still a cop. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop smiling. Valdez and Jaime walked back into the detective agency.

"Report" Danny said, walking over to them.

"She was defensive, snappy and had a very bad attitude. She tested me more than once" Valdez informed him.

"Did you get her name?" Danny asked.

"I tried but she signed in as anonymous and the guy at the front desk doesn't know her name. Apparently, only the bellboy that was working the midnight shift a few nights ago knows her name and she didn't seem to be the friendly type. Well, not to me anyway" Valdez explained.

"Wait, what do you mean not to you?" Danny asked.

"Well, she was very warm and nice to Jaime. She even smiled and joked with him. She is the sweetest, nicest girl around him" Valdez answered.

"Jaime, you wanted to be part of this, you're in" Danny said.

"She doesn't know anything about the Lenti case, she barely even heard of it" Jaime disagreed.

"What? She knows nothing about the Lenti case?" Danny asked and Jaime nodded. Danny seemed confused for a few seconds.

"So?" Jaime asked.

"Just go back to what you were doing" Danny instructed.

"Okay" Jaime said.

Okay, so I wanted to ask a few questions I didn't have time to ask last night. What do you think of Jaime and Klaire? Do they make a cute couple? Do you like them, do you not? P.S. Kirsten Dunst is Klaire. Answers, reviews would be great but totally not mandatory. I'll probably post another chapter later today or tonight. Thank you so so very much for everyone who's reading and or going back to reread the earlier chapters! It means a lot to me, it really does!


	18. Chapter 18: Texts and Ports

Klaire drove down to the port. She had received a text from Scott early this morning telling her he had something for her down at the port. She was just about to leave when that cop and Jaime came into view. She stopped the car, got out, pulling the key out of the ignition and closed and locked the car after shutting the door. She looked around, walking forward before turning a left. She jumped back, startled when she bumped into Tristan.

"Hey" she said after a few moments of silence.

"Hey" he said.

"What are you doing here?" Klaire asked.

"Oh, I like check on my neighbor's things; you know, see if their things got here safely" Tristan answered.

"Nice" Klaire said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Scott sent me something" Klaire answered.

"What'd he leave?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know…Scott likes to surprise me" Klaire said the last part a bit bitterly and nervously giggled with a smile when she noticed Tristan looking at her weirdly.

"He didn't send it to the Plaza?" Tristan asked, confused.

"No, he wants me to find it" Klaire answered.

"Really?" Tristan asked.

"That's my husband for you" Klaire muttered with a shrug. Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket and opened it, reading a text.

"Is that your husband?" Tristan asked.

"Yep" Klaire muttered.

"What'd he send?" Tristan asked.

"10018705" Klaire read. She looked up at Tristan confused.

"I know exactly where that is" Tristan said, "Follow me". Klaire put her phone back into her pocket and followed Tristan.

"Thanks" Klaire said.

"No problem" Tristan said, closing the back seat door.

"So, maybe I'll see you later?" Klaire asked.

"Yeah, maybe" Tristan answered. Tristan hugged her and then left. Klaire got into the car, starting it up. She looked behind her at the mid-size brown box before driving off. Klaire almost made it back to the Plaza without any trouble but she was stopped. She groaned with a roll of her eyes when another officer walked over to her.

"Mam" the officer said.

"Yes, officer?" Klaire sweetly asked with a glare.

"This will only take a few minutes, we just need to check your car" he said.

"Why?" Klaire asked.

"An unregistered Pearl White Sudan disappeared last night" he explained.

"Oh, okay" Klaire muttered.

"What's in that box?" he asked.

"I don't know a friend sent it to me" Klaire answered.

"Can we get a closer look at that?" he asked. Klaire stared at the box for a few moments.

"Um…sure" Klaire answered. Another officer opened the back door and took out the box. He studied it for a minute and then lowly said something to the first officer.

"Mam, please step out of the car" the first officer said. Klaire stepped out of the car and looked at the three officers.

"What's this about?" Klaire rudely asked.

"You say got this from a friend?" the second officer asked.

"What's it to you?" Klaire heatedly asked with a glare.

"You might have to come downtown" the third officer told her.

"What? Why?" Klaire asked.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions" the first officer answered.

"Well, I'd like to get back to my room!" Klaire said, crossing her arms.

"Mam-" the officer stopped, noticing Klaire looking off into space with an agitated expression and a sigh, leaning a bit.

"Are you done yet?" Klaire asked, glaring at them.

"Mam, if this is what we think this is; you could be in some serious trouble" the second officer said.

"What do you think it is?" Klaire asked.

"We not sure but we might know someone who does" the first officer muttered. Klaire stared at them, confused.


	19. Chapter 19: Clocks & Trouble

"It can't be!" the man gasped. His dark gray hair was the same color as his mustache that stretched out on either side of his face. He was around sixty or seventy with a bit of a gut. He had stared at the object through his thick, oval glasses for about twenty minutes.

"It's just a clock" Klaire muttered, looking around. The man's shop was nice, comfy and homely.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Why?" Klaire asked

"This is thee 18th Century Biscuit and Ormolu Mounted Clock! The Louvre Museum in Paris chose me to refurbish this antique! I refurbished this clock every year until it was stolen from me three years ago!" the man exclaimed. The man sounded like he was talking more to himself than to Klaire but then he suddenly snapped back and glared at Klaire.

"Young lady, I will ask you this only once more, who gave you this clock?" he asked. Klaire didn't say anything. She looked around from the cops to the man.

"I don't know…a friend gave it to me!" Klaire answered, frightened. The second officer nudged her a bit and she walked out of the shop, them following her.

"Thank you for your help, Giovanni Lorenzo Bernini the Fifth" the first officer said.

"I should be thanking you! I will have to call back the museum at once after refurbishing the clock and restore the artistic value of my great-great-great grand father Giovanni Lorenzo Bernini! Thank you so very much!" Giovanni disagreed.

"Would you like us to due any further questioning?" he asked.

"No, the girl seems confused and doesn't really seem sure of the alleged friend. Just let her go, it will be unsolved mystery" Giovanni answered.

"Okay, have a good day" the officer said.

"You too" Giovanni said. The first officer walked out and over to Klaire.

"It's your lucky day; Giovanni isn't pressing any charges and does not us to do any further questioning. You are free to go" he said. Klaire didn't move, didn't speak, just stared up at him, fear in her eyes.

"You should really rethink who your friends are" the second said before walking off to catch up to the other cops. Klaire got into the car, closing her door and closed her eyes, her hands on the wheel, letting out a sigh. As soon as she got back into her room, she called Scott.

"What the hell, Scott?" Klaire exploded.

"What?" Scott asked, sounding confused.

"Do you want me to get arrested or something?" Klaire fumed.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"Do you think this is funny?" Klaire yelled.

"Well, probably if I knew what you were yelling about" Scott answered.

"I'm talking about the clock!" Klaire answered.

"What about the clock?" Scott asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Klaire said.

"No, I don't! Just tell me what's going on and start from the beginning!" Scott really didn't know what was going on.

"Well, this morning I awoke with a lovely little text from you-" Klaire started.

"From me?" Scott asked.

"From you!" Klaire yelled and took a deep breath, "Telling me to go to the port-"

"To the port?" Scott asked.

"To the port from you!" Klaire once again took a deep breath, "To pick up a little surprise-"

"A little surprise?"

"A little surprise at the port from you! Anyway, that surprise turned out to be a clock-"

"A clock?"

"A little surprise at the port from you which turned out to be a clock! So, I was heading for the Plaza, a few streets down when a few cops came and stopped me saying that a Pearl White Sudan had disappeared last night-"

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Yes but not from the car"

"What got you in trouble?"

"The clock"

"The clock?"

"Listen!" Klaire ordered and then continued when there was silence on the other line for a few seconds, "The cop asked if they could take a look at the box so I let them. Then, they told me to get out of the car and told me I was in serious trouble-"

"Serious trouble?"

"Listen!" Klaire ordered and then sighed, "The cops and I went down to an antique shop. The owner of the shop, Giovanni Lorenzo Bernini the fifth-"

"Giovanni Lorenzo Bernini? The direct descendant?" Scott asked.

"Yep" Klaire answered.

"So, what happened with the clock?" Scott asked.

"The clock you sent me turned out to be thee original 18th Century clock that the Louvre Museum in Paris called on him to refurbish and send back three years ago" Klaire answered.

"So, what are you saying?" Scott asked.

"I'm saying you sent me a clock that was stolen three years ago when it was supposed to be sent back to that museum in Paris!" Klaire explained.

"Oh" Scott muttered. Klaire sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I couldn't have possibly sent you that text because I didn't have my phone last night" Scott disagreed.

"Wait a minute; you didn't have your phone? What happened?" Klaire asked.

"I got drunk" Scott muttered.

"So, when did you get your phone back?" Klaire asked.

"Half an hour ago. Look, I was with a lot of people last night and I'm pretty sure they had my phone so I'll just ask around. They were equally drunk so they probably just grabbed my phone by mistake or just wanted to play a little prank-" Scott tried to calm her down.

"A little prank? I could've got arrested, Scott!" Klaire pointed out.

"But you didn't and that's what matters!" Scott disagreed. Klaire rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Now, I'll talk to the others and see what happened last night but I promise you, I did not send that text. It won't happen again, just calm down!" Scott promised.

"Okay, fine!" Klaire muttered.

"Are you still mad?" Scott asked.

"Of course not!" Klaire sweetly answered.

"I'll make this up to you" Scott told her.

"You better!" Klaire ordered.

"Bye" Scott said and hung up.

The three officers who had questioned Klaire walked over to Danny.

"Mr. Reagan" the first one said. The group stopped talking and looked over at the cops.

"Yes" Danny said.

"We bumped into the young lady that was questioned this late morning" the first one said.

"You did?" Danny asked.

"Yes, we were doing a vehicle check for a stolen White Sudan-"

"Was the car stolen?"

"Nope but she had a very interesting piece of art in her backseat"

"What was it?" Danny asked. The second officer pulled out a photo and handed it to Danny.

"A clock?" Danny asked, looking back up at the officers.

"Not just a clock" the first officer said.

"Thee original 18th Century Biscuit and Ormolu Mounted Clock sent from the Louvre Museum in Paris to Giovanni Lorenzo Bernini the Fifth" the second explained.

"The same clock that was stolen three years ago" the third cop added.

"What was she doing with an antique clock?" Danny asked.

"Apparently, a friend sent it to her" the second cop answered.

"Who is this so called friend?" Danny asked.

"We don't know, she wouldn't tell" the first cop answered.

"Did you get a location?" Danny asked.

"We tried but the whereabouts had been scratched off, the name was anonymous and the tracking device had ever been shut off somehow or not working" the third cop answered.

"So, why aren't you holding her or questioning her or something?" Danny asked.

"Giovanni insisted that we not hold or further question her. She seemed confused about the clock and its whereabouts and very frightened when the presented with the possibly of charging and jail time" the first officer answered.

"Maybe that's what she needs" Danny muttered, "Thanks, guys".

"Is there anything more we could do to help?" the first officer asked.

"Yeah, call in Officer Jamie Reagan for me" Danny answered.

"Will do" the first said and the three officers walked off.


	20. Chapter 20: Totally A Suspect!

Jaime walked into Danny's job.

"Jaime" Danny called Jaime over to his desk, "It's your lucky day".

"What's up?" Jaime asked. The three officers who had stopped Klaire were with him and one of them handed him the photo.

"A clock?" Jaime asked, confused. Danny nodded.

"What does a clock have to do with her?" Jaime asked, giving the photo back.

"Not just any clock, a stolen clock" Danny said.

"Wait a minute; is that thee original 18th Century Biscuit and Ormolu Mounted Clock?" Jaime asked.

"Yep" the first officer answered.

"The same one that was stolen three years ago?" Jaime asked.

"Yep" the second officer answered.

"What was she doing with the clock?" Jaime asked.

"Apparently a so called friend shipped it to her. Officer Campbell and his men were checking for a stolen Pearl White SUV and she just happened to be driving one from the port so they checked the car, confirmed it wasn't stolen but then saw the box which contained the clock, asked to check it and that's how they found the clock" Danny explained.

"Did she know what was in the box at the time?" Jaime asked.

"No, she was surprised when we pulled out the clock" Officer Campbell answered (the first officer) answered.

"Did she know that this was an original 18th Century clock?" Jaime asked.

"No, she had no clue" the second officer answered.

"Did you find out who the friend was?" Jaime asked.

"Well, we tried but the tracked device had been turned off or dislocated and the name and whereabouts had been scratched off" the third officer explained.

"Did you question her?" Jaime asked.

"Not enough. Giovanni insisted we shouldn't question the young lady" the second officer answered.

"He felt bad for her. She seemed clueless and very frightened when the possibility of jail was brought up" Officer Campbell answered.

"I still think we should've held her or something" Danny muttered.

"What if Jaime just talks to her?" Officer Campbell suggested.

"Great idea, Campbell" Danny agreed, looking over at Jaime.

"No" Jaime said.

"Just ask her a few questions, talk a bit, see what you can get out of her" Danny suggested.

"Why? What does she have to do with this case?" Jaime asked.

"I don't know but she has something to do with it" Danny answered.


	21. Chapter 21: Just talking with Klaire

Klaire hadn't gone outside since those cops questioned her. She sat on the couch wearing pair of shorts and a shirt underneath the bathrobe wrapped around her with a cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows with a few tablespoons of Brandy staring out the big window. Klaire had stopped counting after her third cup so she guessed this was her fifth or sixth, all with a bit more Brandy than the last one. She hadn't been able to sleep for that long being rudely awaken by a prison nightmare. She had started to cry and then half an hour later had thought about calling Tristan, he usually understood but what was supposed to tell him? 'Hey Tristan I had this horrible prison nightmare thanks to one of my husband's friends sending me an original, antique clock that was stolen three years ago. Oh and well we're on the topic, my husband Scott Lenti is actually the most wanted criminal and the business thing is just a cover up'. Another half an hour later, she had decided to call Scott but he hadn't answered which for some reason just brought more tears to her eyes. So, she made some hot chocolate, took out the Brandy and poured some in. She had drunken a bit more than half the bottle but she wasn't drunk, she was sure of it. Drunken people could barely ever what had happened or what they were doing. She wiped another tear. The tears hadn't stopped, though she wasn't sure she was crying. Maybe, sweating out all the liquid through the eyes; not quite as logical as the first thought but better than thinking she was crying. She wanted some one to talk to but she wasn't dare going to even step outside. The doorbell rang. She sniffled and wiped another tear before setting the mug down on the table, the bathrobe sliding off her as she got up and walked to the door. She stood at the door, her hand wrapped around the doorknob for a few seconds before taking a deep breathe and opening the door, expecting it to be Tristan or some one on her floor. Her eyes widened and she lost her breathe at the sight of Jaime.

"Hey" Jaime said, looking around. Klaire didn't say anything, didn't even move.

"May I come in?" Jaime asked. A squeaking sound came in and Jaime walked in, surveying the place.

"What are you doing here?" Klaire asked, closing the door and walking towards him.

"I just came to talk to you" Jaime answered, noticing the almost empty Brandy bottle and the mug.

"You're a cop!" Klaire pointed out.

"And?" Jaime asked.

"Cops don't just go to someone place to talk!" Klaire disagreed.

"Off-duty" Jaime told her, sitting on the couch.

"Off-duty or on, cops don't just want to talk…especially not with me" Klaire insisted.

"Well I do" Jaime said. Klaire looked back at the door wondering why she hadn't asked him to go yet. She sighed and took a seat next to him, careful to keep her distance from him.

"So, you just want to talk?" Klaire asked.

"About the clock" Jaime answered.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Klaire angrily said.

"So, what about the clock?" Jaime asked. Klaire was about to tell him to buzz off but when she looked at him, a truthful response came out, "I don't exactly know who gave me the clock"

"You really don't know?" Jaime asked.

"Let's just say it came from a friend of a special guy" Klaire answered.

"Great guy" Jaime sarcastically muttered.

"I know right?" Klaire muttered with a small smile. She sighed, her smile disappearing.

"So who's the guy?" Jaime asked.

"Um...Scott is my…" Klaire stopped herself. Could she really tell Jaime Scott was her husband? She didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want him to leave. She wanted to keep him around a bit longer.

"Coworker! Yeah, he works at a big law firm and everything!" Klaire answered and then looked down, feeling bad.

"You work for a big law firm?" Jaime asked.

"Well, yeah, kind of. I used to be his secretary, we have known each other for a while and he needed a secretary so he gave me the job" Klaire answered, looking away.

"So, what happened?" Jaime asked.

"Well, he got drunk, lost his phone at a party and one of his friends sent me a text to go pick up my surprise at the dock and I thought it was from so I went to the dock, got the box and was about to go home when those cops stopped me" Klaire answered.

"So you have no idea who sent you the box?" Jaime asked. Klaire shook her head.

"You do realize how much trouble this clock could get you in?" Jaime asked. That's when Klaire started to cry. She cursed herself; the tears had stopped when Jaime came in but now with the possibility of jail and with the nightmare still fresh in her mind, the tears had apparently decided to make an encore appearance and they wouldn't leave. Jaime hugged her, pulling her close.

"Please don't send me to prison!" Klaire begged, "I couldn't go back to a place like that! I just can't, please!" Jaime rubbed her back and she hid her face in his shirt. After almost forty minutes of crying, Klaire stopped and closed her eyes. Jaime carried her up the stairs bridal style and then set her down, tucking her into bed. Jaime had almost it to the door when he heard footsteps.

"Jaime?" Klaire called. He went back to the stairs to check on her, hearing a thud.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Jaime asked.

"Stay with me!" Klaire softly ordered. Jaime stared at her for a few seconds and then helped her up.

"Please" she added, staring up into his eyes. She was obviously drunk but would apparently follow him anywhere. He sighed, carrying her back upstairs. He though lying with Klaire for a few minutes would be enough but she put her head on his chest, grabbing his shirt.

"Klaire" she said.

"What?" Jaime asked.

"I never told you my name, it's Klaire" Klaire informed him.

"Claire" he muttered.

"With a K" Klaire added before snuggling up closer to Jaime and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Klaire" he muttered, smiling down at her. Even though she was drunk, she was still pretty loveable.


	22. Chapter 22: Hungover

Klaire woke up with a pounding headache. She sat up, opening her eyes and looked around, moving some hair out of her face. She slowly walked downstairs and looked around. The Brandy Bottle and mug were still there but wait weren't they both full the last time she was down here. 'What happened yesterday?' Klaire wondered, rubbing her head. She went back upstairs and climbed back into bed, the headache killing her. She quickly sat up, realizing the bed felt different. Like someone had slept on the opposite side of the bed. She knew she moved but that was only barely and she never slept on that side of the bed for long. She remembered how she woke up as if she was expecting someone to be there. She had never expected anyone to be there when she woke up so why now.

Jaime walked over to Danny at his desk.

"Where have you been?" Danny asked.

"With Klaire" Jaime answered.

"What? Who's Klaire?" Danny asked.

"The blonde, that's her name" Jaime answered.

"So you were with Klaire all this time?" Danny asked. Jaime nodded.

"What happened?" Danny asked. Jaime told Danny what happened, what he saw, what she said.

"You were in her bed with her?" Danny asked.

"Kind of" Jaime answered with a shrug.

"Jaime!" Danny complained.

"She was drunk and she would've followed me possibly putting herself into danger. She insisted, she tripped down the stairs, she begged me to stay" Jaime pointed out.

"She's still a suspect" Danny said.

"She was crying. She said she couldn't go back to that kind of place" Jaime remembered.

"What does she mean she can't go back?" Danny asked.

"Maybe she's already been in deeper trouble" Jaime muttered.

"Search her up" Danny ordered. Finding Klaire was fairly easy since there weren't a lot of people named Klaire and there was a picture. They checked her records and found she had been arrested, gotten into fights and pick pocketed multiple times. The eleven year old Klaire in the mug shots looked very scared and was shaking but as her age went up she stopped looking so scared. Thirteen year old Klaire was cute and spunky with her rainbow streaked blond hair in a messy bun and an ecstatic smile proudly holding up her number. Fifteen year old loved sweet and sassy with her sweet smiles, sassy pout and hair tosses thrown at the camera but sixteen year old Klaire was dark and apparently not very happy to be back with her dyed black hair, glare and frown. She held up the finger and stuck out her tongue in one showing off her tongue ring. She looked nothing like Klaire until the last photo showed up she was still holding up her finger but she was smiling, a sweet mischievous smile.

"That's her, all right" Jaime said with a smile.

Tristan came over to find Klaire on the couch.

"Klaire?" Tristan asked.

"Hm" Klaire answered, mumbling something incoherent. Tristan walked over to the couch to see Klaire laying down on their, one of her arms under her head and the other one over her head, on her cheek, her fingers twining together. Her eyes were closed and she was in a white bathrobe.

"Klaire, are you okay?" Tristan asked.

"I feel like a truck hit me" Klaire muttered, turning the other way.

"What happened? Were you drunk?" Tristan asked, noticing the empty rows of bottles on the kitchen counter.

"No!" Klaire instantly answered, quickly sitting up to a sitting position. She laid back down, curling back up into her first position with a painful groan.

"Are you drunk?" Tristan asked.

"No!" Klaire muttered. Tristan knew that she was obviously drunk. Anyone could tell. She took a deep breath and stopped moving.

"What happened?" Tristan asked.

"A cop…a cop came over" Klaire answered.

"A cop?" Tristan asked, sitting down next her. She moved a bit, laying her head on his lap.

"Yeah…Jaime came over…asked about a stupid clock that wasn't even mine" Klaire explained.

"Jaime…the cop?" Tristan asked, moving the hair out of her face.

"Yeah, he was kind of cute, really nice" Klaire added with a smile.

"Wait a minute, what did you just say?" Tristan asked, suddenly angry.

"Wait…what?" Klaire asked.

"Do you like that cop?" Tristan asked, standing up letting Klaire's head fall back onto the couch. Klaire muttered an incoherent response with a sigh. Tristan grabbed her by the shoulders sitting her up.

"Klaire, do you like that cop?" Tristan asked.

"Jaime's nice" Klaire muttered.

"No, Klaire, no!" Tristan strongly disagreed.

"What?" Klaire asked, sounding kind of scared but mostly confused. Tristan leaned down and moved some hair out of her face with a sigh. She stared into deep into his eyes, her eyes glassy and sorrowful like she had been holding in years of hurt, like she wanted something she couldn't get, like she was scared.

"Klaire…Klaire, baby, you know I'm your friend right?" Truman calmly asked.

"Yeah" Klaire muttered with a nod.

"And as your friend, you trust me, don't you? To tell you the truth and help you figure things out?" Tristan asked Klaire, who nodded with a sniffle.

"Klaire, I don't want to make it sound like I'm telling you what to do, telling you what to think or even telling you what or how to feel but Klaire, as a friend…I feel you need to know this…cops are bad news" Tristan told her.

"Cops are bad news? But Jaime's so nice and sweet and-" Klaire started disagreed.

"Cops are bad news, Jaime's a cop! Don't you get it, Klaire? They don't help people like us; they don't help people of our kind! They want to get rid of people like us, lock us away, send us in cages and as soon, as soon as you let your guard down that's when they attack! Yeah, Jaime can be all nice and sweet and cute right now but what happens after that? Will you still be thinking the same way when you're locked up behind those jail bars all because that nice, sweet, cute cop claims he was doing his job? Is that what you want, Klaire?" Tristan raged, shaking her a bit.

"No!" Klaire yelled, in fear. Tristan had seemed so nice before but now he was scaring her.

"Is that what you want, Klaire?"

"No!"

"Is it?"

"No!"

"Is that what you really want?"

"No!"

"Klaire-"

"I'm sorry!" Klaire yelled, tears leaking out of her eyes. Tristan finally let go of her and pushed her back a bit with an upset sigh and a growl, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry!" Klaire meekly said, standing up. Tristan stopped and turned back around to look at her.

"I'm sorry!" Klaire apologized again, quieter this time. Tristan looked over to her and Klaire ran over to him, straight into his arms. He hugged her, holding her close as tears started to stream down Klaire's face and more apologies came out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry" that was the last thing Klaire said before drifting off into a sweet slumber. Tristan woke up a few hours later and looked around. He was sitting on the couch, Klaire sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, her right next to him, his arm wrapped her. He looked down at her and held her tighter. She mumbled something and yawned, turning over before going back to sleep. He kissed her head and carried her upstairs into her bed and tucked her in. Tristan headed for the door but stopped hearing Klaire mutter a single word, a name he never wanted to hear in his life come out of her or anyone's mouth.

"Jaime" she affectionately muttered with a sweet, happy smile, turning over. He glared down at her for a couple minutes before turning around and heading back out, lightly closing and locking the front door behind him. He pulled out his cell phone with a sigh and dialed a number.

"Yo, boss, I think we're starting to have a problem" Tristan quietly said, looking around.


	23. Chapter 23: Bosses and Buisnessmen

"Come on Danny, you've been staring at that picture for an hour, let's go!" Jaime ordered. Danny stared at the most recent picture of Klaire, studying it.

"I know she has something to do with the Scott Levali case! I can feel it in my bones!" Danny complained.

"Yeah, well, I promised Linda I'd get you home early tonight" Jaime said. Danny didn't move. "You can come back to it tomorrow"

"Fine!" Danny agreed with a grumble.

"That's right, grab your coat, we're leaving" Jaime said.

"Wait a minute, where'd you say she worked?" Danny asked.

"Didn't say…just said she worked as a secretary at a big law firm and her boss is named Scott, apparently they go way back so he just gave her a job" Jaime remembered.

"What law firm? Do you think you could possibly find her boss?" Danny asked.

"What? Me?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah, can't you just meet up with some of your lawyer friends, asking around, see if they know anything?" Danny asked.

"Danny, if I promise to do this, will you agree to go home?" Jaime asked, giving him a serious stare.

"Yeah, promise" Danny agreed.

"Okay, fine then" Jaime answered.

"Good, I'll get my coat" Danny said and walked off. Jaime sighed, following him out.

"Really Jaime? You never seemed to be the most logical of the group. You were a great lawyer, almost the best but do you even know what you're asking me to do? Do you even understand what you're asking me to do?" Logan, one of Jaime's old lawyer buddies asked.

"Look, you won't do be doing this alone. I've got like twelve other lawyers looking into a few, all I'm asking from you to get your group to look into the rest" Jaime said.

"How many is the rest?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A thousand, maybe two" Jaime answered.

"Jaime, really, what is this about?" Logan asked.

"Danny thinks this Klaire girl might have something to do with this high profile case" Jaime answered.

"And who is this Klaire girl?" Logan asked.

"Klaire Emma Wilson" Jaime answered.

"She's hot isn't she?" Logan asked.

"Logan, that's not the point" Jaime complained. He wasn't about to tell Logan Klaire was the most beautiful lady anyone could ever lay eyes on.

"Alright, fine, I'll do it" Logan agreed.

"Really?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah, who am I to say to 'no' to your brother?" Logan asked in a joking tone.

"Or to you?" Logan added, noticing Jaime's glare.

"Thanks, man" Jaime said, getting up. "And just remember you're only looking for the bosses named Scott with secretaries named Klaire with a K" Jaime added before walking off.

"I asked them" Jaime said.

"You asked them?" Danny asked. Jaime nodded. Danny hugged his brother and then ruffled his hair.

"My baby brother!" Danny cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too excited. It'll take some time" Jaime warned him.

"As all good things do" Danny calmly said, "Come on, brother".

"Where are we going?" Jaime asked, following him out.

"I'm taking you out to lunch" Danny said.

"Okay" Jaime said.

Klaire sighed, waking up. She still had the feeling of a truck hitting her but not as badly as before. She sat up, trying to remember how she ended up in her bed once again, seeing as she started on the couch. She roused herself a bit and tried to remember what had happened the previous day. She vaguely remembered Tristan coming over and then the rest was just a big, black blur but she did her dream last night. It had something to do with Jaime; it had made her smile, a truly happy smile. She headed downstairs and after drinking a cup of coffee, she still didn't remember. She remembered drinking all those empty bottles on the counter though. She wondered where all those bottles had come from, seeing that she didn't drink them all at one sitting which probably would've killed her but then she remembered, she didn't remove the old bottles either. Klaire set her mug down, hearing a knock on the door and went to answer it. She felt a bit of fear, seeing Tristan at the door. She wondered why she would be scared of Tristan. Sure, she had kind of hoped and really wanted it to be someone else, practically Jaime; obviously Jaime at the door but that didn't mean she should be scared of Tristan.

"Tristan?" Klaire asked.

"Hey" Tristan said, walking in. He seemed so much more reserved; like he had done something he had regret or needed to get something off his chest. He was sulking about something, obviously. He looked down, not making eye contact with her, not even after sitting down on the couch.

"Tristan, what's wrong?" Klaire asked, sitting down next to him. He finally looked up at her with a sigh.

"I think I might have scared you yesterday!" Tristan said, sounding sad.

"That's okay" Klaire said, letting it slide, "I don't even remember what happened yesterday".

"Yeah, I know but that's the thing…you kind of scared me a bit yesterday" Tristan said, getting up.

"I scared you?" Klaire asked, "Tristan, how?"

"You were talking about this cop…Jaime-well, first you started talking about this clock and how this cop Jaime come over here to question you about the clock…but then you started talking about how cute and nice and sweet he was. Apparently, he was really cute and nice and sweet and you sounded like you really liked him-" Tristan complained.

"I was drunk!" Klaire defensively cut in, standing up. Crappy excuse, she knew it but that was the only thing she could come up with that wouldn't make her sound like a traitor.

"You said his name in your sleep!" Tristan pointed out.

"I was drunk!" Klaire repeated. 'Not when you had that dream, you weren't' her mind said and she silently chastised herself. She sighed and looked over at him with a glare.

"What's it to you, anyway?" Klaire asked.

"Nothing, you just didn't seem like the type of girl who's into cops" Tristan quietly said with a shrug.

"I'm not!" Klaire quietly said, not as defensive as she was before. She looked down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's your beef with cops anyway?" Klaire asked, looking over at him.

"Nothing!" Tristan defensively answered, "I don't like them and they don't like me! That's just the way it's always been!"


End file.
